Problemas Con el Corazón
by Caterin Echizen
Summary: -Ryoma-kun, ibamos a pasar una hermosa tarde juntos, y todo lo nuestro se arruinó por un malentendido-, -Lo sé, odio los problemas amorosos-. ¿Y quien no? Un Fic 100% Ryosaku two-shot/three-shot, ¡les invito a pasar y leer! Muchas Gracias! Dejen reviews..
1. Chapter 1

**Problemas Con el Corazón**

_Parte: I_

**POV Ryoma's:**

Luego de salir del entrenamiento me dirigí al árbol donde siempre veo a mi hermosa Sakuno, mi delicada Hime, antes de llegar al árbol y sentarme a esperar que terminara su entrenamiento, fui hacia la máquina expendedora de gaseosas, compré una ponta de uva, regresé al árbol, y me senté a esperarla, mientras me bebía tranquilamente mi ponta. Había considerado comprarle una a ella, pero si se tardaba se iba a calentar, así que decidí que se la compraría cuando llegara; cerré los ojos debido al cansancio que tenia, al cabo de tomar la ponta, la coloqué en el suelo, en ese momento sentí la presencia de otra persona y escuche un susurro que decía mi nombre, abrí los ojos inmediatamente, para darme cuenta de que era esa chica fastidiosa, que me seguía a todos lados, ya me tenia hastiado, estaba cansado de explicarle que tenia novia, que la amaba, y que ella no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, al principio fui amable con ella -bueno un poco- pero no hallaba manera de que captara, que quería que me dejaba en paz, al ver su rostro y su sonrisa de satisfacción, bufé, puse los ojos en blancos y le dije:

-Y ¿ahora qué quieres? -fui serio y cortante-, ya vete y deja de molestarme.

-Ryoma-sama no seas tan malo, yo solo vine a hacerte compañía, como veo que estas tan solo… -dijo ella en un tono meloso, que no me agrado en lo absoluto.

-Yo no te quiero a mi lado, además no estoy solo tengo a mi novia y la estoy esperando, ¡así que mejor aléjate! -me exasperé.

Me levante de césped, recogiendo la lata y tirándola al cesto de basura, por un momento pensé que la chica ya se había marchado, pero no fue así, ya que cuando me volví, ella se me lanzó encima besándome estrepitosamente, trate de alejarla pero ella me estaba sujetando de una manera en la cual no podía despegarla de mi, a menos que fuera demasiado brusco y pues, tampoco quería golpearla, sin embargo luego de 5 segundos de intentar alejarla de mi, vi a Sakuno, me paralicé, y luego me llene de furia y empujé a la tonta chica, lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarla varios metros de mi.

Sakuno tenía los ojos llorosos, y en su rostro se veía lo triste, enojada y dolida que estaba... se acerco a mí, yo no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo explicarle, solo susurre su nombre, y vi como levantaba su mano con furia y dejé que me bofeteara, se que lo más razonable era creer que yo la estaba engañando; Físicamente el golpe me no dolió mucho, pero emocionalmente fue devastador, yo bajé la mirada y volví a nombrarla, le dije que no era lo que ella creía, que yo no la había besado, que lo sentía mucho, le trate de explicar lo más breve posible que todo era un mal entendido, pero en realidad no sabía que decirle; y para mi desgracia la idiota de la chica que provocó todo este problema, se empezó a reír a carcajadas, al parecer esto lo había planeado... Me llené de ira.

Sakuno se fue corriendo, se alejo tan rápido que no puede siquiera seguirla, pero sabía que debía dejarla sola un momento para que pensara y se calmara, mas... y ¿si le ocurría algo? aquella estúpida muchacha se despidió de mi como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, dijo que nos veríamos pronto y yo solo le gruñí, deseaba gritarle mil insultos, y golpearla pero me contuve, solo porque era una mujer; acto seguido llame a Sakuno a su móvil, ella no contestó, le deje muchos mensajes de voz, llame al teléfono de su habitación pero tampoco funcionó; pase veinte minutos en el mismo plan y no hubo cambio positivo, al contrario apagó el celular y desconectó su teléfono local. Ahora si estaba acabado, ella me odiaba y yo ni siquiera tenía la culpa, maldita sea la chica que había provocado todo esto. Quería ir a buscar a Sakuno a su casa pero eso de nada serviría, porque de seguro ella no me abriría, y si su abuela lo hacía seguramente era para asesinarme, y lo último que necesitaba era una discusión con Sumire... así que me fui a mi casa, llegue a mi habitación y seguí intentando comunicarme con Sakuno, le explique todo mil veces por mensajes de voz y de texto, por si acaso los leía o escuchaba... No cené, estaba muy enojado y triste, hasta que me quede dormido, solo soñé con mi Sakuno.

Soñé que ella me besaba pero ese sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla, porque luego de ese beso ella me bofeteó y se alejo, dijo que me odiaba, y luego escuche las carcajadas de aquella infeliz chica; así desperté a media noche, para no volver a conciliar el sueño, hasta el amanecer no podría hacer nada más que maldecir por lo bajo.

**Pov Sakuno's:**

Era un día caluroso, cuando salí de los vestidores femeninos, fui a encontrarme con Ryoma-kun, aceleré el paso ya que iba un poco tarde, pero sentí que alguien me llamaba y volteé a ver quién era, y a lo lejos pude distinguir la figura de la subcapitana del club de tenis femenino, detuve mi andar y la espere.

-¡Capitana Sakuno-san! –Dijo cuando estaba solo a unos metros de mi-, la entrenadora Raven me mandó a notificarle que los entrenamientos de mañana han sido cancelados. –me notificó un poco exaltada por la carrera que acababa de dar.

-oh, muchas gracias Akemi-chan, pero... ¿sabes porque se cancelaron? –le interrogué con mucha duda, realmente no me esperaba que cancelaran el entrenamiento, como capitana no había recibido ninguna notificación de que sucediera algo, hasta ahora.

-Lo siento capitana, no lo sé, la entrenadora solo dijo que les informara a todos los miembros, de todas maneras mañana en la cartelera colocaremos el aviso. –explicó, un poco cansada, de seguro se pasó todo el rato corriendo de allá para acá.

-de acuerdo, Akemi-chan, gracias por notificarme –dije para luego dedicarle una sonrisa-, nos vemos. –hice una pequeña reverencia y ella me imitó, le sonreí y seguí mi camino.

Estaba preocupada seguro Ryoma-kun llevaba esperándome un rato; cuando me acerqué al árbol donde nos encontraríamos, pude notar que Ryoma-kun no estaba solo, al ver aquella imagen frente a mí, fue como si estuviera en trance o una especie de shock... me sentí peor que si me hubiese atropellado un camión, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, eran tantos sentimientos los que me inundaban, que me exalté demasiado para mi gusto, pero nadie podía reprochármelo ya que, ver a Ryoma besándose con otra chica, es una situación muy difícil de manejar, quise llorar, deseé despertar y que todo fuera una pesadilla, era tanto el dolor que me provocaba ver aquella imagen, que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas alejar a 'esa' de Ryoma o mucho mejor aniquilarla, decidí que después lloraría, luego me derrumbaría sola en mi habitación y me reprocharía a mi misma todo lo que sucedía y estaba a punto de suceder, porque además de querer llorar también sentía mucha ira, mucho enojo, solo fui directo a donde estaba Ryoma y esa chica. Al verme Ryoma alejó a la chica empujándola lejos de él, luego susurró mi nombre, su voz destilaba algo que no pude descifrar, supuse que era aquel sentimiento que tienes, cuando te descubren cometiendo una fechoría, levante mi mirada y la centré en sus ojos, antes solía saber todo lo que Ryoma sentía tan solo con su mirada, pero ahora no era así, solo pude propinarle una bofetada, no fue muy fuerte ya que estaba débil debido a todo lo que sucedía, a él no debió dolerle mucho... La chica, que ahora se encontraba a mi costado derecho, se carcajeo, yo la fulmine con la mirada, si yo fuese otra persona, de seguro la habría asesinado en ese momento, pero era Sakuno Ryuzaki, yo simplemente no poda llevar a cabo aquella acción, por más que la anhelara. A pesar de que me dolió mucho haber golpeado a Ryoma, me dolió mucho más lo que él me hizo... Ryoma bajó la mirada, y volvió pronunciar mi nombre, seguido de muchas palabras, pero yo me encontraba tan exhorta en mi ira, que solo llegué a comprender menos de la mitad, en la cual dijo algo como que lo sentía, que las cosas no eran como parecían, y que le dejara explicar lo que sucedió, pero yo me alejé, me alejé lo más rápido que pude, corrí hasta llegar a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación. No podía cerrar los ojos, porque inmediatamente después, me inundaba aquella imagen que tanto me hacia mal; luego de unos cuantos minutos de haberme encerrado en mi habitación, Ryoma me llamó al celular, dejó muchos mensajes, debido a que yo no contestaba, luego optó por llamar al teléfono de mi habitación, pero luego de aproximadamente 50 llamadas sin contestar y 30 mensajes en mi celular, apagué el móvil y desconecté el teléfono local, ya tenía suficiente de Ryoma por este día... Me sentía tan mal, tan triste y decepcionada de Ryoma, si bien no sabía que pensar, la única explicación lógica era que Ryoma me engañara con aquella chica, y es que ¿Qué explicación hay en que tú y una chica, que no es tu novia se estén besando?

La primera explicación, es que sea una total desconocida y que seas un mujeriego que anda con una y con todas, a pesar de tener novia; la segunda explicación, es que sea una chica totalmente conocida con la que le eres infiel a tu novia; y ya, no hay más explicaciones ¡todas son horribles! Nunca creí que me vería en esta situación, si bien Ryoma no es el chico más romántico del mundo, él es muy atento y en ningún momento me dio motivos para sospechar esta actitud de él, al contrario, siempre me tomaba de la mano, era celoso y un poco sobreprotector, si bien no era muy conversador, siempre escucha mis problemas e incluso me pedía que le contase, cuando podía me aconsejaba, nunca olvidaba fechas importantes y siempre estaba allí para cuando lo necesitaba, jamás me imagine que él me engañara, todo me parecía tan absurdo, y yo lo único que podía hacer era llorar y sollozar, y fue así como caí en brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, como aun seguía en mi consternación, le dije a la abuela que me sentía mal y que me dejara faltar a la escuela, ella acepto preocupada, y no muy convencida me hizo prometerle que si me sentía peor, o si necesitaba algo, inmediatamente le llamara a su móvil.

El resto de la mañana lo pase en mi habitación, cuando sentí hambre, bajé a ver que había hecho mi abuela para desayunar, me alimente un poco y decidí sentarme en el sofá de la sala, para ver algo de televisión y así distraerme…

Disclaimer: PoT le pertenece solo y únicamente al gran y honorable Sensei Konomi Takeshi, y a menos de que estemos en un mundo paralelo jamás me pertenecerá a mí. Este fic fue escrito solo, por y para la diversión de mi persona y el entretenimiento de mis lectores, sin ningún tipo de ganancia financiera.

**N/A: **Hola a todos mis queridas y queridos lectores, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo Ryosaku, genial ¿no? Jeje, espero que les guste mucho a todos, se que parece que lo hubiese escrito un aficionado, pero... ¡lo escribió una aficionada! XD no me presten atención, estoy demente. Gracias por su tiempo, díganme por favor si les molesta algo de este capítulo, si debo cambiar algo, si desean saber la continuación –la cual ya tengo escrita, solo me falta escribir el final-. Se aceptan sugerencias, peticiones, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte a mi pez beta ( leí algo parecido en un fic), lo que ustedes prefieran. XD intentare lo mas que pueda mantener la actitud de Ryoma y este fic se lo dedico principalmente a: Raven-chan, quien me ha sido de mucha inspiración; Janita-chan, quien me ha dado excelentes consejos, a Dominic, mi hermana mayor amada; a Paola Nava, quien es mi chikilla gemeh' pascaliitaw; a Ryoma-kun, a quien adoro, y a todos los lectores que se molestan en leer esto; gracias de nuevo, cuídense, besos, si les apetece déjenme un review, si les agradó la historia sean feliz y si no también, Saludos, los quiero...

Atte.: Kt-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Problemas Con el Corazón**

_Parte: II_

**Pov Ryoma's:**

Al fin había amanecido, nunca desee tanto que empezara un nuevo día para ir a la escuela, a pesar de que era mucho más temprano, de lo que usualmente me levanto para ir a la escuela, me dirigí al baño para ducharme con agua tibia, y así disipar un poco el cansancio que sentía, al finalizar de ducharme, me coloqué el uniforme del instituto, y bajé a desayunar a pesar de no tenia para nada apetito.

Cuando entré en la cocina todos los miembros de mi familia -quienes ya se habían levantado-, me miraron sorprendidos, supongo que por haberme despertado tan temprano.

-Nee Chibisuke será mejor que hoy lleves una sombrilla- dijo Ryoga aun sin quitar el asombro de su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo dices hijo? –preguntó mi madre, con un rostro que ahora destilaba preocupación.

-pues ¿por qué más?, porque Chibisuke se ha levantado temprano, sin lugar a dudas hoy habrá tormenta eléctrica. –respondió con una sonrisa burlona, a la cual solo pude bufar.

-ya basta primo, deja de fastidiar a Ryoma –le regañó Nanako, si no estuviera pasando una situación tan reñida como está de seguro estaría burlándome de él.

-hijo… ¿te encuentras bien? Ayer no comiste nada, y se ve que estas muy cansado, ¿te sucede algo?

-no mama, estoy bien, ayer… no tenía hambre, es todo. –le dije para luego sentarme en la mesa y tomar el vaso de leche que Nanako me había servido.

-¿no será que tienes un problema con una chica? –me cuestionó burlonamente, mi padre, el cual hasta ahora por estar tan exhorto leyendo su "periódico", no había tomado importancia alguna a la conversación.

-Hump.

-Chibisuke, ¿Qué le hiciste ahora a esa chica linda de ojos rubí?

-¡yo no hice nada! ¡No fue mi culpa! –me exalté levantándome bruscamente de mi asiento, sorprendiendo a todos incluyéndome a mí mismo, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo.

-¿Ryoma? –dijeron mi madre y Nanako al unísono, al mismo tiempo que Ryoga y Nanjiroh se miraban incrédulos. Yo inspiré hondo tratando de tranquilizarme; luego de tomar mi bolso, salí de la casa, sin despedirme de ninguno.

-¡ja! Con que si era una chica –canturreó Nanjiroh.

-¿qué le estará pasando al Chibisuke?, se ve muy molesto y angustiado.

-ese hijo mío es un tonto, no comprende a las mujeres…

-¡ya basta tío! ¿No ves que parece que Ryoma tiene un problema serio con esa chica?

Ya lejos de mi casa, me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a la escuela, esto me estaba carcomiendo, ¡ya no soportaba más! Nunca había perdido el control de esa manera, definitivamente odio estar en este problema... Al fin cuando divisé la entrada de Seigaku, me sentí un poco mas aliviado, por lo menos hoy vería a Sakuno, y a pesar de que sabía que no iba a ser muy fácil, arreglaríamos todo y este malentendido se acabaría.

Me quedé esperando a Sakuno un buen rato en la entrada, suponiendo que no había llegado, porque siempre que nos veníamos juntos llegábamos minutos antes de que tocara el timbre, debido a que aunque se nos hiciera tarde, nos encantaba ver el comienzo de un nuevo día juntos; sin embargo, Sakuno no llegó, o al menos no la vi, al sonar la campana de la entrada a los salones, me impacienté más de lo que ya estaba, iba a entrar a la escuela, pensando que de seguro Sakuno ya estaba en el salón y yo ahí esperando como un tonto, pero vi a la entrenadora Sumire llegar, al parecer también me vio a mí, porque noté que frunció el ceño. Aunque ella también estaba caminando hacia mí, Me acerqué a ella para preguntarle por Sakuno…

-Echizen –me llamó con seriedad.

-Sumire-sensei –le contesté educadamente en modo de saludo-, ¿Sakuno ya llegó? –le cuestioné directamente, como siempre hago.

-No Ryoma, Sakuno no vendrá hoy. –sentí como la sangre huía de mi rostro dejándolo pálido, el ceño de sumiré se arrugó más al percatarse de mi reacción –, escucha Ryoma, no sé lo que haya sucedido entre ustedes, pero Sakuno está muy afectada, me dijo que se sentía enferma aunque no le creo, si me llego a enterar de que le hiciste algo… -no pudo continuar con su amenaza porque la interrumpí.

-es un malentendido, ayer tuvimos una… muy fuerte discusión… Sakuno está muy molesta conmigo y no quiere escucharme, le suplico que me deje faltar a los entrenamientos de esta tarde para ir a verla. –dije con tanta angustia, que creo que fue por eso que me creyó.

-de acuerdo, Echizen, te creeré por ahora, ya que veo que tus palabras son sinceras, pero si le haces algún daño a mi nieta… ya sabes, ahora ve a clases que ya es tarde. –asentí a su orden, mas envés de ir a clases, me dirigí a la azotea a meditar todo lo que sucedía.

Sakuno había faltado a la escuela, eso demostraba que si yo pensaba que esto iba a ser difícil, iba a ser peor. Estaba decepcionado, toda la noche esperando para este momento, y nada iba a suceder, debía esperar hasta que finalizaran las clases, para ir a ver a Sakuno, sin duda me reprenderán, por faltar a la primera clase y por faltar a las practicas, pero no me importa, más importante es mi Sakuno.

A fin de cuentas, no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que finalizaran las clases, lo mejor sería entrar al salón…

**Pov Sakuno's: **

Estaba muy aburrida, en realidad trate de concentrarme en la pantalla del televisor, pero de nada servía, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Ryoma, me sentía muy angustiada, era muy deprimente lo que sentía, por una parte mi corazón me decía que dejara que Ryoma me explicara su versión de la situación, que había una pequeña y mínima posibilidad de que todo fuera un mal entendido, y que todo se calmara de nuevo y Ryoma-kun y yo volviéramos a ser felices juntos; pero la otra parte decía que ¡no!, que no debía escuchar a Ryoma, que solo me diría excusas, que él estaba jugando conmigo y que no lo dejara seguir lastimándome, mientras mi interior se debatía, yo sufría de aquel terrible sentimiento, en parte sentía culpa, de solo pensar en que Ryoma-kun no tuvo la culpa y yo lo bofetee, también sentía cólera, hacia aquella chica, mucha tristeza y decepción para con Ryoma, enojo por no saber lo que sucedía, angustia por seguir sufriendo. No quería seguir llorando, pero… ¿Qué más podría hacer? Debía aprovechar que estaba sola, ya que no quería preocupar a mi abuela… Subí de nuevo a mi habitación, y luego de llorar un poco, bajé a buscar helado, al entrar de nuevo en mi habitación, me miré al espejo, me veía patética, si Syusuke-kun me viera, de seguro me reprendería por estar llorando por Ryoma-kun, desearía que él estuviera aquí, de seguro me aconsejaría y no estuviera sufriendo tanto como ahora, con esta incertidumbre, recuerdo que desde hace varios años Syusuke-kun y yo nos hemos acercado mucho, somos casi como hermanos, él ha hecho tanto por mi... Al desviar la vista de mi descolocado rostro, la centré en una esquina del espejo en donde se encontraban gran cantidad de fotos mías y de Ryoma-kun, de mi cumpleaños, del suyo, fotos de él con sus trofeos, nosotros en el baile de primavera, algunas de nuestras citas, etc. esto me hacía sentir peor, decidí dejar de observar eso y volver a acostarme en la cama, para intentar relajarme…

**Pov Ryoma's:**

Al fin ya era hora del almuerzo, si bien no había cenado la noche anterior, y esta mañana solo tome medio vaso de leche, estaba más que hambriento, y para mi mala suerte, había olvidado que mi Hime, es la que siempre me trae el almuerzo, demonios, tendría que comprar comida en la cafetería, bah entre todos mis problemas eso es lo de menos. Al entrar en la cafetería me encontré con Horio, ese chico con los años se pone cada vez más fastidioso, sinceramente más le convendría no acercarse a mí, hoy me encontraba con el humor de los mil demonios, y si no quería salir herido…

Pero como siempre, Horio es un entrometido.

-oye Echizen, ¿qué tienes? parece que no has dormido en semanas –inquirió-, ¿y la linda de Sakuno-chan? Hoy no asistió a clases, ¿está enferma? –siguió cuestionándome, mientras yo contaba mentalmente hasta diez, para no darle un puñetazo en el rostro… ¿Por qué Kami-sama me odia?

-primero, no tengo nada –dije en el tono más frio que me salió-, segundo, no es de tu incumbencia si eh dormido o no -puse los ojos en blanco, y luego lo fulmine con la mirada-, tercero, no le digas linda a mi novia, ella es hermosa –me exasperé más de lo que ya estaba-, pero solo YO le puedo decir así, y si está enferma o no, es mi problema y el de ella, ¿ok? –le dije lo más tajante posible, pero sin exaltarme, añadiéndole una mirada asesina al estilo Echizen.

-tranquilo Echizen, ya veo que tienes un mal día, pero no deberías cobrártelas conmigo, solo trataba de ser amable –me recriminó en voz baja, como con decepción-, aunque no sé porque me molesto, hace más de 4 años que te conozco y siempre eres igual de maleducado y desagradecido. –finalizó, dándose la vuelta y alejándose a paso lento.

Me hizo sentir mal, en realidad él tenía razón, aunque me cuesta mucho admitirlo, quizá y él pueda ayudarme con Sakuno… vamos Ryoma, ten valor, has hecho cosas más difíciles que pedirle disculpas y un consejo a un... ¿amigo? Si, a un amigo, rayos, a veces mi orgullo me enloquece.

-Lo lamento. –dije en voz baja pasando de largo a Horio, quien debió haber escuchado mi murmullo, pues al verlo de reojo, tenia marcado el asombro en su rostro.

Bueno, no le pedí el consejo pero por lo menos me disculpe, fue lo máximo que mi orgullo me dejo hacer. Que fastidio este día no podía ser cada vez peor, el almuerzo que compre estaba frio y para el colmo de los colmos cuando fui a la azotea, esta estaba cerrada con llave, y es que es increíble, eso solo me sucedía a mi; al final tuve que ir a las bancas cerca de los jardines de la escuela, porque prefería comer allí al aire libre, que sofocado en la cafetería.

Y bien ya luego de haber comido aquel almuerzo frio, decidí ir a recostarme un rato debajo de un árbol, que estuviera cerrada la azotea no significaba que no dormiría mi siesta, sin pensar nada más me encaminé al árbol de cerezo que se viera más cómodo, al encontrarlo me acosté al pie él, y empecé a dormitar, o al menos eso intentaba hacer, porque después de haberme puesto cómodo y haber cerrado los ojos y pensar en mi Saku, un tormentoso estruendo de voces interrumpió mi intento de relajarme, sin dudas hoy todos tenían algo contra mi; decidí no armar alboroto y solo ignorarlos, pero mientras menos atención quería ponerles, mas fuerte hablaban, me sentía frustrado...

Disclaimer: Prince Of Tennis es solo y únicamente propiedad de su autor Takeshi Konomi-Sensei jamás de los jamases me pertenecerá el anime/manga, este fanfic esta hecho solo para la diversión y el entretenimiento de fans para fans, sin ningún tipo de ganancia lucrativa, ninguno de los personajes son míos a excepción de algunos que estarán debidamente identificados como mi propiedad, oh y bueno Ryoma-kun también es ¡mío! Jeje en mis sueños...

Notas de autora:

Hola a todos y a todas, espero que les guste este capítulo, a mi no me gusto mucho, creo que me quedo simple, pero bueno que se le hace... muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review espero que les guste este también, gracias a todos los que leen la historia, y gracias a los que la colocan en alerta, ustedes me dan ánimos, gracias por todo. Feliz día del amor y la amistad, pásenla genial con sus amigos y sus parejas si las tienen, pórtense bien, cepíllense los dientes antes de dormir, lávense mucho las manos, ¡ok ya! Parezco maestra XD jaja bueno chicos y chicas, gracias nuevamente por su apoyo, cuídense, saludos, besos...

Atte.: Kt-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Lo siento mucho chicas y chicos, se que no merezco su perdón, como soy capaz de hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, la verdad es que ¡no lo hice apropósito!

Chicos espero que me entiendan, la escuela, la familia, ya casi ni tengo tiempo para respirar, disculpen enserio que haya tanta tardanza, y muchas gracias por leer esta nota de autora, les diré que ya casi tengo terminado el ultimo capitulo del fic, es solo que no tengo computadora, y me es muy difícil entrar, además el señor tiempo no esta de mi lado, y en mi escuela nos explotan, nunca nos dan tiempo para descansar y cuando tengo un tiempito tengo que salir con mi familia, de verdad espero que me perdonen, les prometo que tan pronto como me devuelvan la PC (que la están reparando) les subiré el ultimo capitulo, si es que todavía alguien quiere leerlo, muchas gracias por esperar, por leer, muchas gracias por todo, enserio estoy muy apenada, pero estas semanas que he estado ausente, aparte de escribirles el ultimo cap, les he escrito otras historias, que pronto subiré… muchas gracias nuevamente, no merezco su perdón lo se, pero igual disculpen.

Pronto subiré el ultimo capitulo, cuídense, besos, saludos, ¡los quiero!

Sin más que decirles me despido,

atte.: Kt-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Problemas Con el Corazón**

_Parte: III_

**Pov. Ryoma's: **

Deseaba levantarme e ir a callar a ese grupo de escandalosos, pero cambié de parecer al escuchar un poco de lo que estaban hablado, al parecer era algo relacionado con sus novias o ex novias, y como las recuperaban o al menos eso creí escuchar, pensé que quizá escuchando las experiencias de otros chicos podría hacer que mi encuentro con Sakuno fuese menos difícil… si es que eso podría lograrse. Me golpeé mentalmente, ¿desde cuándo yo escuchaba conversaciones ajenas y de poca importancia, además, de un par de desconocidos? Pero bueno, estaba desesperado que mas podría hacer, debido a mi mal carácter no contaba con amigos, y los más cercanos eran Momoshiro y los demás del antiguo club de tenis, pero ellos ya tienen una vida distanciada de mi, y no iba a llamarlos para contarles mis problemas personales… vaya nunca creí que lo que me decían era cierto, que si seguía así, cuando necesitara a alguien con quien contar no tendría a nadie, bueno, lección aprendida, voy a intentar mejorar mi circulo social, pero eso lo haría después de que todos mis problemas se solucionen.

Presté más atención a lo que decían los chicos, agudicé el oído para escucharlos mejor, y para disimular, cubrí mi rostro con mi fiel gorra; comenzó a hablar un chico con voz gruesa…

-¡ja! Cuando terminé con Mikaru, ella se enojó mucho conmigo, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo, cuando la sexi de su amiga me coqueteaba? –Comenzó a decir un chico en un tono demasiado arrogante y presumido para mi gusto, permanecí con los ojos cerrados-, al final corté con la tonta de su amiga, era muy cursi y pegajosa, para no quedarme solito, decidí volver con Mikaru, fue un poco difícil al principio…

Flash on

-vamos linda, tu sabes que yo no tuve la culpa, yo simplemente me quería ahorrar que esa amiga tuya se interpusiera en lo nuestro –se excusó para convencerla.

-si claro y yo me casé con el presidente –dijo Mikaru de manera sarcástica.

-va ¡no seas así! Te digo la mera verdad, cuando me di cuenta de que ella iba a ser una interferencia en nuestra relación decidí darle una pequeña lección, termine contigo y empecé a salir con ella, pero solo la estaba engañando, por eso le termine, para que aprendiera que ella no podía interferir en nuestra relación. Además de que termine contigo por otra razón… lo hice para ver si de verdad me querías.

-eso… ¿eso es cierto Kuranosuke?

-claro que es cierto, pero no puedes culpar a esa chica, es simplemente imposible resistirse a mi…

Flash off

-y así, volví con ella, jaja es una tonta, pero es muy atractiva.

-ahh Kuranosuke, eres un manipulador –le dijo en tono de burla, otro de los chicos que se encontraban allí, este tenía la voz un poco aguda.

-hace como dos semanas, Karin me vio coqueteando con la capitana del equipo de futbol, y decidió terminar conmigo, yo le dije que era un mal entendido, que yo solo estaba bromeando con la guapa capitana, más no me creyó –relataba el otro -, pero al final logre convencerla, solo le explique sin dar muchos detalles y ella, me creyó y listo, jaja no fue muy difícil, solo me hice la victima...

Cuando me di cuenta, ya había tocado la campana de regreso a clases, ahora tenía más o menos una idea de lo que haría, y de lo que no, aunque no estaba seguro de si era lo correcto… esta situación me estaba volviendo loco quería ir a ver a mi novia, besarla, y decirle lo mucho que la amo, tomar un helado o algo así, Kami-sama ya estaba exhausto. En las clases me pase todo el rato ansioso, moviendo mis pies, o traqueando los dedos, esperaba con ansias la salida de clases. Hasta que por fin, kami-sama tuvo compasión de mí, y el _hermoso_ timbre sonó, gracias al cielo no tuve ningún contratiempo y pude irme directo a la casa de Sakuno, por lo menos algo bueno me ocurría el día de hoy.

**Pov. Sakuno's:**

Ya estaba cansada de lloriquear, odiaba estar sola tanto tiempo, odiaba no tener a un Ryoma a quien contarle mis problemas y que me consolara… odiaba esto, ¿Por qué nos ocurría esto a nosotros? Estaba enojada con la vida, con el destino, conmigo misma, con Ryoma… estaba enojada. Después de ducharme me vestí para ir a tomar aire fresco a un parque o para salir a tomar un poco de sol, ya que me sentía sofocada de estar encerrada todo el día. Me coloqué una blusa blanca algo holgada, unos jeans grises un poco gastados, un chaleco púrpura sobre mi blusa y unas zapatillas del mismo color del chaleco, me recogí el cabello en una cola baja y tomé las llaves dispuesta a salir; justo cuando me dirigía a la puerta, sonó el timbre de la casa, lo cual me extrañó, ya que normalmente a esta hora no venia nadie debido a que la casa se encontraba sola… cuando quité el seguro, abrí un poco la puerta para ver quién era, pero lo que vi me dejo helada. Él… él me miró, él estaba allí, él; podía sentir su aroma, su delicioso aroma que lo identificaba como Ryoma, su cabello se encontraba mas despeinado de lo común, y sus ojos no mostraban esa chispa de arrogancia que siempre solía tener, se veían un poco ¿opacos… sin brillo? No lo sé, pues dudo de si alguna vez lo conocí por completo. Él estaba callado, con una expresión extraña en el rostro, parecía asombrado y confundido, no sé decir con certeza como lucía…

-Sakuno- dijo él con voz temblorosa- Sakuno, ¿podemos hablar?-pidió suplicante.

-yo… -no sabía que decir, quería hablar pero al mismo tiempo no quería- esta… bien.

-¿te parece si nos sentamos en el pórtico? –me preguntó con un poco más de ánimo.

-si –le contesté fríamente, para luego sentarme a su lado, en los pequeños escalones que habían antes de la entrada de la casa.

-Sakuno yo… yo realmente no sé qué decir, le eh estado dando vueltas al asunto desde ayer, debo explicarte lo que sucedió, me preocupe mucho porque faltaste a la escuela, pensé que te había ocurrido algo, me alegra que no te haya sucedido nada.

-…- yo menos sabia que decir, no tenía ganas ni de hablar, solo quería salir de esta incertidumbre. –Está bien –dije finalmente, esperando a que continuara.

-de acuerdo, Sakuno ¿recuerdas aquella chica que te mencione algunas veces, que me seguía a todos lados y que me coqueteaba? –me cuestionó de manera seria pero su tono voz se torno fastidiado al nombrar a la chica.

-sí, creo que sí.

-OK, ayer al terminar mis entrenamientos, me dirigí directamente al lugar donde te vería –dijo un poco estresado-, antes de llegar me desvíe a comprar una Ponta –tal como lo supuse, primero una patética Ponta y después yo- y luego me senté al pie del árbol para esperarte, mientras estaba allí, esa chica se me acercó –murmuró haciendo énfasis en chica-, yo le dije que se fuera, pero ella seguía allí, cuando fui a voltearme para lanzar al cesto de basura la lata, ella me beso y me sujeto así que me fue difícil quitarla de encima de mí, luego te vi y paso lo que paso.

-…-.

-¿Sakuno estas escuchándome? –me cuestionó en tono irritado.

-si Ryoma, estoy escuchándote. –le respondí inmediatamente con un poco de enojo en la voz.

-¿entonces por qué no me dices nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Ryoma? ¿Qué todo está bien? ¿Qué olvidemos lo que paso? ¡Pues no! Nada está bien, ¿Cómo se yo, que lo que tú dices es cierto? –me exasperé.

-¿Qué a caso no confías en mi? –me interrogó enojándose.

-dime ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti, después de todo lo que paso? ¿Cómo quieres que olvide que una 'Ponta' va primero que yo? Además, ¿no pudiste hacer que ella parara de besarte? –inquirí en forma sarcástica, sacando toda la ira que tenia por dentro.

-deberías confiar en mí, yo soy tu novio, pero ya veo que desconfías de mi y piensas que estaría con cualquiera, si yo hubiese querido besar a esa, la hubiese besado y listo, pero no quería hacerlo, pero veo que tu no me crees. Nada de esto hubiese sucedido si tú no te hubieses retrasado como siempre. –recalcó levantando la voz.

-¿¡dices que esto es mi culpa! Claro como no tienes más excusas baratas vienes a culparme a mí…

-yo no tengo necesidad de inventar excusas, y si no te hubieses tardado como siempre lo haces, no estaríamos así, ¡siempre me dejas esperando! –me gritó para mirarme despectivamente, y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-pues sabes que, ya no tendrás que esperarme más, además si tú puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana porque tú eres Ryoma Echizen, ¡entonces ve y hazlo! –me levanté de golpe dándole la espalda, pero él sujetó mi brazo derecho con fuerza obligándome a mirarlo de frente.

-¡Sakuno! –me siguió gritando como si fuera una niña pequeña; Así que lo bofetee con la mano que tenia libre.

-ve a comprarte una Ponta o a jugar tu preciado tenis, ¡si quieres ve a buscar algo nuevo con que entretenerte Echizen! –grité despectivamente, haciendo énfasis en 'Ponta y tenis' y así le cerré la puerta en la cara, para luego salir corriendo a mi habitación y lanzarme a la cama a llorar…

**Pov. Ryoma's:**

Quedé anonadado con lo que había sucedido, Sakuno cerró la puerta en mi cara, seguido de eso, golpeé con los nudillos repetidas veces la puerta y le dije que me abriera, pero obviamente ella no lo hizo, pasaron varios minutos y yo aun seguía allí con los nudillos pegados a la puerta –pero ya había dejado de golpear- estaba consternado por la pelea que acabamos de tener; luego de varios minutos más, di media vuelta y me fui corriendo, ni siquiera se adonde me dirigía, estaba molesto, estaba colérico, ¡era un completo idiota! Había arruinado todo, había echado a perder la única oportunidad que tenia, era un completo imbécil, me odiaba, había destruido todo, y todo fue solo culpa y únicamente mi culpa, ella tenía la razón en desconfiar, ella no era perfecta, además yo no me explique bien, y aparte Sakuno solo se defendió de los insultos que yo le dije. Kami-sama quería tirarme de un barranco, como había sido tan canalla como para culparla a ella y siquiera mencionar sus retardos… Argg que idiota fui, como fui capaz de gritarle, tengo bien merecida la bofetada que me propinó. Como me detestaba, la hice sentir como basura, que clase de novio era, uno ejemplar no. Si de esta manera planeaba que ella me perdonase, vaya que no estaba funcionando.

Cuando me di cuenta, había llegado a un vecindario muy colorido, eran aproximadamente las 14 así que hacía un calor terrible, me sentía fatal, no solo emocionalmente, sino también físicamente, me estaba desmoronando lenta y dolorosamente. Tenía fuertes deseos de gritar, de sacarme toda esa furia que tenia contenida, cuando por fin me ubiqué geográficamente, corrí directo a un lago apartado, cerca de la torre de Tokio, me quedaba un poco lejos desde donde estaba, pero a medida que corría sentía que me calmaba un poco, y eso era lo que el necesitaba: descargarme; olvidar todos los males, tratar de encontrar una solución a las cosas.

Por fin cuando llegué, lancé mis cosas de la escuela al pasto y me lancé al agua sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, estaba cansado, tenia calor, quería des-estresarme, no me importó empaparme completamente. Ya dentro del agua nadé un poco, y traté de relajarme, el agua estaba un poco fría, lo que hacía que la cabeza se me tranquilizara un poco, y que mi cuerpo se calmase… luego de estar un rato flotando en el lago, salí y me tumbé bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerrando los ojos y tratando de desconectarme del mundo, que mal que me sentía; y ahora tenía frío, más no me importó, y poco a poco el cansancio me fue ganando y me quedé dormido.

**Pov. Sakuno's: **

Ahora si estaba segura de una cosa, todo mi mundo se había derrumbado. Si antes no entendía nada, ahora que me encontraba frente a frente con la cruda verdad: el engaño, ahora menos entendía, y deseaba no saberlo, ya que en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que todo fuese un mal entendido, deseaba que todo fuese una mentira, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo voy a reponerme de esto? Ryoma siempre ha formado parte de mi vida, o al menos desde que era una pequeña, ¿cómo haré para olvidar todo lo que he vivido con él? Debo ser fuerte, debo seguir adelante, pero es que es tan difícil, lo amo tanto, y a pesar que estoy enojada con él, no quisiera estar lejos de él. Vaya que salieron mal las cosas, me siento completamente estúpida, Ryoma me engañaba, ¿cómo puedo seguirlo amando? Jamás podre perdonarle esto, o bueno, quizá pueda perdonar, pero olvidar es otra cosa muy distinta; definitivamente las cosas nunca volverían a ser igual...

**Pov. Ryoma's:**

Cuando desperté estaba temblando del frio, y no hacia mucho viento que digamos, por lo cual me extraño, ya que si estábamos con un clima soleado, y no había brisa, era muy raro que tuviese tanto frio, luego caí en cuenta de que la única explicación era que estuviera enfermo; perfecto, ya nada me podía faltar, y antes pensaba que el día estaba mejorando...

Al llegar a casa, me espero un gran sermón por parte de mi madre, pero sinceramente no le preste atención, y no es que sea un mal hijo –no con mi mama- pero es que este no era el momento... Fui a mi habitación, y me duché, luego Nanako me llevó algo de sopa, y dormí el resto del día...

**Pov. Sakuno's:**

En la mañana, todos en Seigaku me preguntaron si ya estaba mejor, realmente no quería ir a la escuela, para no ver a Ryoma, además de que no tenía muchos ánimos, pero luego pensé que no voy a detener mi vida, por el, así que, me concentraría en todas las clases, evitaría a Ryoma, y además siendo la capitana de tenis, no podía defraudar a las chicas del club. Pero no tuve que sufrir mucho, gracias a Kami-sama, Ryoma no fue a la escuela, así que estuve más tranquila, en el receso le conté todo a Tomoka, y ella por primera vez se quedó en total silencio, luego de que asimilara la situación, me dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y que de ahora en adelante me enfocara en mi misma... Al igual que yo, Tomoka se decepcionó mucho del "príncipe". El resto del día transcurrió normalmente; en los entrenamientos, fui suave con las chicas ya que les debía eso, por haber faltado ayer...

***Al día siguiente***

Entre distraídamente al salón de clases, al parecer no iba a ser un mal día, por ahora había podido controlar mis pensamientos, hasta que gire mi vista a los asientos y vi a Ryoma mirándome con el rostro más serio que en mi vida le vi, enseguida me erguí, y sentí como la piel se ponía igual que la de una gallina, aparte la vista y me dirigí a mi asiento, que para mi desgracia, estaba delante del de mi ahora ex novio... Durante toda la clase mantuve la vista al frente, no giré la cabeza ni una sola vez, ya era lo suficientemente difícil para mí sobrellevar esta situación, para que Ryoma me haga las cosas más difíciles mirándome con aquella intensidad, y es que sentía que tenía su vista clavada en mí. Cuando sonó la campana del descanso, fui la primera en salir del salón, corrí lejos al patio de la escuela, y me escondí en uno de los tantos jardines de Seigaku, salí tan deprisa que hasta olvidé mi almuerzo, aunque ya ni siquiera tenía apetito...

**Pov. Ryoma's:**

Cuando vi entrar a Sakuno, no supe que debía hacer, sabía que ella aun seguía molesta, y que estaba dolida también, por eso no sabía si debía evitarla, o ir a hablar con ella, así que lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla; vaya como la extraño... Ella desvió la mirada y se sentó en el asiento frente a mí, estaba tan cerca, y tan lejos a la vez. Me dolía su indiferencia, en toda la clase me la pasé mirándola y ella no me dirigió ni una sola mirada, debía hacer algo para arreglar esto, lo nuestro no podría terminar por una tontería como esta; esperé atentamente hasta que sonara el timbre del receso, para poder acercarme a ella y por lo menos intentar algo, sabía que ahora iba a ser mas difícil que antes, y eso era mucho, pero iniciaría el plan de disculpas, no tanto con palabras sino con actos, se que así, ella se daría cuenta de que nunca le mentí.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana, Sakuno salió corriendo, iba a ir tras ella, pero Tomoka se interpuso en mi camino, seguramente ya sabía todo lo del problema y estaba más que enojada conmigo, después de todo, es la mejor amiga de Sakuno... y si, lo estaba, se notaba en la 'linda' miraba que me dirigía, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ella, así que cuando por fin pude esquivarla, intente encontrar a Sakuno, pero fue como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, la única cosa que se me ocurría era que estuviese en el baño de mujeres, pero no, ya que me quede un rato esperando fuera de este, hasta que le pregunte a unas chicas y me dijeron que ya no había nadie adentro... que frustración sentía, fui al patio, y me senté en una banca a ver si veía a Sakuno. Todo el tiempo que duró el receso, lo único que conseguí fue pensar más o menos en lo que le diría, pero sé que diga lo que diga no valdrá la pena, Sakuno es un poco terca a veces.

***Dos días después***

Ya era viernes, Sakuno había estado todo este tiempo, ignorándome, evitándome, haciendo como si no existiera, y ya he intentado de todo: le llené el asiento de flores y notas pidiéndole disculpas, intenté por todos los medios hablar con ella, pero hacia oídos sordos, o sino Tomoka me atacaba –y no hablo metafóricamente-, hice una gran pancarta donde le escribí mis disculpas y le pedí que me dejara explicarle, la cual colgué en la entrada de Seigaku -por cierto me lleve varios castigos-, pero parece que a ella no le importó nada, no me ha dirigido la palabra ya hace tres días. No existen palabras para describir el vacio que siento, es como si el corazón se me fragmentara cada vez en pedazos más pequeños, es un dolor punzante en mi pecho, ya no puedo concentrarme en un estúpido partido de tenis, aunque eso me importa un bledo, cada vez se me está haciendo más difícil dormir, y más aun respirar, Sakuno es indispensable para mi, dependo tanto de ella, ella es lo único sin lo que no puedo vivir... ella es mi vida, y sé que puede sonar egoísta, pero es la verdad... aunque, si ella está mejor sin mí, me conformaría solo con poder estar cerca de ella...

Hoy solo le susurré al pasar por su lado: "solo no me odies" fue todo lo que le pedí, ya creo que, me estoy dando por vencida, no quiero rendirme, pero es que ya no se qué hacer, incluso le llegué a considerar pedirle un consejo a mi hermano, pero si él se entera que Sakuno y yo teníamos una relación, toda la familia se enteraría, y no necesito mas estrés; en la escuela todos ya se enteraron que Sakuno y yo terminamos, el rumor corrió rápido, aunque no creo que haya sido Sakuno, y yo menos, posiblemente fue Osakada... las consecuencias: todas las chicas a las que le gustaba, se me lanzaban encima, y esto obviamente causaba que Sakuno se alejara aun mas de mi. Además de que todos los idiotas de la escuela atosigaban a MI Sakuno, me hierve la sangre de solo verlos cerca de ella; pero gracias a Kami-sama, Sakuno les hace caso omiso. Ya ha sonado el timbre de regreso a clases, pero no soporto mas, ya no puedo con esto que siento, y no quiero que Sakuno vea lo débil que soy, si me pongo a llorar cuando la vea. Lo único que deseo es olvidar por un instante, todo esto que ha sucedido... Por eso me dirigí a la azotea...

**Pov. Sakuno's:**

Hace ya varios días que ignoro y evito olímpicamente a Ryoma, y me duele tanto hacerlo, vaya siento que cada día que pasa, me cuesta más seguir adelante, y es que si él no me lo hiciera tan difícil, es posible que lograra olvidarlo, aunque sea un poco, ¿acaso el no se da cuenta que estoy tratando de olvidarlo?, ¿ no sabe lo mucho que me duele que me diga cosas lindas, que me hable, que me busque?, ¿no sabe que me encantan todas esas cosas, y por eso me lastiman más? Estoy luchando conmigo misma, para no creerle, y es que si no lo extrañara tanto, quizá todo fuese más sencillo, y es que me vuelvo tan vulnerable al recordar, al ver su mirada tan potente, su voz, y debo dejar de pensar en el, pero simplemente no puedo, no quiero, estoy tratando de superarlo, pero no lo consigo. Me duele mirarlo, me duele ver que el también está sufriendo, porque sé que, si no le importara, si él no me amara, no estuviera haciendo todo esto, y, yo realmente quiero creerle, quiero perdonarlo, quiero volver a escuchar la explicación, porque la verdad es que yo no puedo vivir sin él, pero entonces no se qué hacer, si él me engañó, no merece mi perdón, pero... Vaya como me hizo sentir impotente lo que me susurró hace un rato, dijo que no lo odiara, y ¿cómo podría odiarlo? Por más que intento hacerlo, solo encuentro que estoy muy enojada, afligida y decepcionada, pero no siento odio, solo una gran confusión. No sé qué hacer, quizá si solo dejo que él me explique otra vez, puede ser que vea en sus ojos, y en su voz la sinceridad, escuchar no me matará, ¿quizá si lo escucho definitivamente me dé cuenta si él me miente o no? Y es que aun tengo la esperanza de que no sea así, quizá duela un poco, pero es lo que tengo que hacer. Así que apenas lo vea, le pediré que hablemos, para decidir de una vez por todas, si debemos darnos una oportunidad, o si debemos alejarnos por siempre.

Siento que me falta el aire, así que, no entré a clases cuando terminó el descanso, sino que decidí subir a la azotea, para tomar un poco de aire.

**Pov. Narradora's:**

Ya en la azotea, Ryoma se encontraba sentado con los codos afincados en sus rodillas y con la cabeza gancha, cubriendo su rostro con las manos, las cuales estaban empapadas de lágrimas, ya lo único que deseaba el ambarino, era desahogarse...

Mientras tanto, un enérgico Eiji Kikumaru, se encontraba caminando por la escuela Seigaku, mientras a lo lejos, en la azotea, le parece ver a un peli verde.

-Nyah, parece que es O'chibi, iré a verlo Nyah- pensó con alegría, ya que hacía algún tiempo que no veía al príncipe.

El pelirrojo entró a la azotea, y Ryoma se dio cuenta de que había alguien, así que giró un poco su rostro, para ver de quien se trataba y al ver al tenista acrobático se sorprendió un poco, por lo que abrió sus ojos lo suficiente como para que Eiji notara que estaban rojos, además de que el rostro del de ojos ámbar estaba surcado de lagrimas... el oji-azul se preocupó mucho, ya que nunca había visto a Ryoma en este estado, ni siquiera cuando se iba a marchar a . Y es que el chico se veía completamente destrozado...

-Ryoma, ¿Qué te sucede? –

-Eiji-sempai... ¿qué haces aquí? –cuestionó Ryoma, limpiándose el rostro para que no se notase que había estado llorando.

-vine a traerle algo a la vieja Sumirecita, pero ¿qué te sucede?

-no me pasa nada. –contestó rápidamente Ryoma.

-vamos Ryoma, no me digas que no pasa nada, se perfectamente que algo ocurrió, solo mírate, no puedes negarlo. –le recriminó el joven de la bandita en la mejilla.

-es... es solo que... yo... no puedo más.- susurró, luego de soltar un suspiro de agobio.

-¿le ha sucedido algo a tu familia? Dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –interrogó angustiado el de juego acrobático.

-no, no es mi... familia, es...Sakuno. –murmuró luego de un rato.

-¿le sucedió algo a Saku-chan? ¿Está bien?-le interrogó alarmado.

-sí, bueno, no le ha ocurrido nada malo, es solo que, -soltó un suspiro de cansancio-, es una historia un poco larga.

-ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes ¿no? Cuéntame bajito. –le animó el ex miembro de la Golden Pair.

En ese momento, Sakuno abrió un poco la puerta de la azotea, para entrar en ella, pero escuchó la voz de alguien, por lo que no hizo ruido, planeaba cerrar la puerta nuevamente y marcharse, pero por curiosidad, asomó la cabeza para mirar, sin que los que estaban dentro se diesen cuenta, y los vio; vio al joven que ocupaba sus pensamientos, y vio al antiguo titular del club de tenis, se quedó un poco más escuchando la conversación, con la intención de que cuando terminaran, pudiese hablar con Ryoma.

-... sí, es que, hubo un gran, gran malentendido entre nosotros, por culpa de una chica, que me besó, y Sakuno pensó que yo la estaba engañando, luego me comporte como un idiota y no supe explicarle lo que sucedió, y ella terminó conmigo. A pesar de que le he rogado para que me escuche, ella se niega, y tiene toda la razón, si yo no, no hubiese sido tan estúpido, nada de esto estaría pasando, ahora ella no quiere saber nada de mí, y yo no...Yo no sé vivir sin Sakuno. –dijo entre lagrimas y pequeños sollozos, nunca se había expresado tan abiertamente, nunca había hablado tanto, y se sentía tan bien, desahogarse.

-vaya, -susurró asombrado-, si que tienen un gran problema, tranquilo pequeñín, ya verás que Sakuno se va a dar cuenta de la verdad, y te va a perdonar. –intentó animarle un poco, aunque estaba muy conmocionado con Ryoma, estaba sufriendo mucho, que hasta el mismo se sintió mal.

-no lo entiendes, ¡es que ya hice de todo! Y desde que comenzó todo esto, siento que todo mi alrededor ha cambiado, si tan solo me diera una oportunidad para decirle lo mucho que la amo... –dijo con voz entrecortada-, pero ya mis palabras no la alcanzarán, yo aun estoy aquí, no la puedo olvidar, no siento ni un poco de felicidad, porque Sakuno no está a mi lado. No importa cuánto lo intente, siempre termino llorando, y mis lágrimas no se detienen. Es lo único en lo que siempre pienso, aunque ya no tengo razón de seguir aferrándome a este dolor, no puedo evitar hacerlo. Yo se que, ya lo nuestro no volverá, pero no me importa que suceda, no me importa que tan lejos este, nunca quiero olvidar que mi corazón escogió amarla, no importa donde este, no importa con quien este, o lo que esté haciendo, por siempre estaré aquí. Aun sigo aquí, creo que algún día todo será como antes y mis sentimientos, no cambiarán. –finalizó con voz decidida.

Sakuno, quien había escuchado todo lo que dijo Ryoma, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas de felicidad, abrió completamente la puerta de la azotea, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes que se encontraban en su interior, acto seguido, Sakuno se abalanzó sobre Ryoma, abrazándolo...

-perdóname, perdóname, perdóname Ryoma, soy una tonta por no haberte creído- le dijo rápidamente, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Ryoma quien se encontraba en estado de shock, no podía asimilar lo que sucedía, luego de comprender lo único que pudo hacer, fue reír, estaba tan contento, tan feliz, le devolvió el abrazo a Sakuno, y tomo su rostro con cuidado para verla a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban llorando de felicidad...

-Sakuno, mi Sakuno por favor, perdóname tu, te amo, te amo, te amo –le dijo para luego besarla.

-oh Ryoma, ya no digas nada, por favor, olvidemos todo esto, desde hace ya una semana hemos estado sufriendo por un malentendido, yo también te amo, te amo tanto.

Eiji sonrió y se retiró de la azotea, para darle espacio a la nuevamente pareja, se alegró mucho de que todo se solucionara... en el camino se encontró con Tomoka, la cual, luego de saludarlo, le preguntó a cerca de Sakuno, y el pelirrojo le contó todo lo que había sucedido... la de coletas se alegró tanto por su amiga, y por el príncipe, y también se sintió un poco apenada por haberlo tratado tan mal... pero luego recordó algo y una idea se le vino a la mente, ya sabía qué haría esta tarde...

Mientras tanto, en la azotea, la pareja de jóvenes, se abrazaban y besaban, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido... ambos estaban tan felices que ahora nada podría arruinarles la felicidad.

Luego de los entrenamientos, tanto masculinos como femeninos, Ryoma y Sakuno se encontraron en la máquina expendedora tal y como lo habían planeado, para irse juntos.

Tomoka, junto al club de fans del príncipe Ryoma, y otras amigas de Sakuno, se juntaron bastante enojadas, y decidieron comenzar con el plan que Tomoka anteriormente había trazado. Se dividieron de dos en dos buscando a alguien en particular y cuando por fin la encontraron, todas rodearon, a la susodicha chica que había hecho que Sakuno y Ryoma se pelearan...

-así que allí estas baka- le insultó Tomoka.

-¿y a ustedes que les pasa par de mocosas? –

-oh, nada Myumi, solo que vamos a hacerte pagar por molestar a Ryoma-sama – le contestó una miembro del club de fans.

-Jajajaja, de nada servirá, ya me salí con la mía, como ya los separé, ahora solo me queda conquistar a mi Ryoma.- canturreó con malicia.

-jajaja, pues déjame bajarte de tu nube, porque Saku y Ryoma, ¡están más felices que nunca! –gritó Tomoka, con mirada vengativa.

-¡Claro que no! Yo misma los vi esta mañana. –gruñó con furia; mientras veía pasar a lo lejos a Ryoma junto a Sakuno, tomados de la mano; esta última, paso por allí apropósito ya que su mejor amiga le había enviado un mensaje de texto, con el plan.

Ryoma quien no estaba enterado de la venganza, cuando vio a aquella chica que le causó la peor semana de toda su vida, le lanzó la mirada envenenada más llena de odio y repudio, que si las miradas mataran, ¡Ja! Aquella chica estuviera más que muerta. Sakuno, feliz porque esa era la mejor venganza que su amiga podría a ver planeado, sonrió para luego tomar el rostro del peli verde entre sus manos, y besarlo con gran ternura, después del corto, pero gran beso, siguieron su camino, tomados de las manos.

Mientras aquella enfurecida chica, corría por su vida, siendo perseguida por un grupo de jóvenes vengativas...

***********************************FIN***********************************

**Disclaimer:** PoT le pertenece solo y únicamente al gran y honorable Sensei Konomi Takeshi, y a menos de que estemos en un mundo paralelo jamás me pertenecerá a mí. Yo solo uso sus personajes para colocarlos en situaciones, diferentes a las del anime & manga. Este fic fue escrito solo, por y para la diversión de mi persona y el entretenimiento de mis lectores, sin ningún tipo de ganancia financiera.

**N/A: **ok, no tengo nada más que decir, que: gracias, muchas muchísimas gracias por todo, por leer, por comentar, por colocar en alertas, por esperar, gracias; y me disculpo inmensamente por todo lo malo, por toda la demora, por el OCC, sé que prometí no cambiar tanto la personalidad de Ryoma, pero si no la cambiaba un poco –mucho- no iba a quedar bien. Sé que prometí actualizar pronto, y no lo hice, solo espero que me puedan disculpar, enserio lo lamento y me siento muy mal por haber tardado tanto; verán mis circunstancias no me dejaban actualizar, pero creo que ya todo va un poco mejor.Este último capitulo va dedicado a: Dominic, a Raven-chan, a Janita-chan, y a todos los lectores que leen esta humilde historia. Espero que les guste. Gracias nuevamente, cuídense, saludos, besos.

Atte.: Kt-Chan.


End file.
